


磨合期

by Sixth_dreams



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixth_dreams/pseuds/Sixth_dreams





	磨合期

男性似乎天生就有一种侵略性和破坏感，狱寺隼人也不例外。  
门外还站着狱寺隼人的随身部下，沢田纲吉不敢想象自己居然会和对方在办公室里就做起来，但这种事情确实真实发生了。  
空气变得炙热，气息变得焦灼，沢田纲吉衣衫不整地靠坐在半人高的红木办公桌边缘，一只手紧攥着桌檐，另一只用手欲拒还迎的力道抓着伏在他双股之间为他口交的狱寺隼人的银发。  
温暖的口腔内壁紧紧包裹着他的肉棒，模拟着交合时的抽插动作不断吞咽又退出，敏感的龟头每每撞到对方的喉咙被挤压，都会接连不断地产生快感让闭着眼的沢田纲吉抑制不住喉头的哽咽发出低沉的呻吟。  
也无需抑制。  
狱寺隼人将对方的肉棒从自己口中退出，虔诚地吻了吻棒身转而用湿润柔软的舌不急不缓地碾过肉棒上充血凸起的血管，从来没有这方面经验的沢田纲吉被这直白不加掩饰的刺激冲击，不自觉抓紧桌沿指尖泛白，埋在对方原本一丝不苟现在却因为自己而有些凌乱发丝里的手则只是微微加重了力道。  
他弓着腰低声唤着: “隼人……”又突然因为垂眸半睁开了眼低头看到了画面而身体一僵。  
穿着酒红色衬衫的狱寺隼人因为对方的呼唤和僵硬而抬眼，漂亮的苍翠色的眼蒙上一层色情的薄雾，暗红色的舌尖却依旧缓缓地在那阴茎上顺着脉搏的纹路游走，这就像是品尝甜点时舔去指上的奶油。  
知道他的首领是因为这样的画面而感到羞耻的狱寺隼人只是埋头重新含住，他也快要忍不住了，胯间的那物早已硬得发烫，又因为束缚在紧绷的内裤与西服里有些疼，而沢田纲吉的那因为快感而失焦的棕蜜色的眼一如教堂蒙上水雾的花窗让他的那物胀得更疼，他只好加快口中的速度。  
突然加快的吞咽带来纯粹而甜蜜的快感如同浪潮，一浪接着一浪地冲击着他的大脑和神经。双手都伏在此刻他觉得亮得晃眼的银发里，白色衬衫因为他身体紧弓而撑起勾勒微微隆起脊椎的起伏不平。沢田纲吉快要沉溺融化于对方的温柔乡里，快感的浪潮将他抛向云端，越抛越高、越抛越高、越来越接近顶端、越来越接近极限，最后在甜蜜的长吟和狱寺的口中达到高潮，脖颈不自觉后仰在空中仰起性感的弧度，他的手不自觉的捧紧狱寺的发防止自己因为快感而双腿发软跌倒落下。  
余韵的浪潮还没有完全褪去，双眼失焦的沢田纲吉伏在对方的颈窝处呼吸炽热，狱寺将他紧紧抱在怀里，身体紧贴让沢田纲吉明显感觉到对方那物已经硬得不行。  
他的首领因为他而喘息、呻吟、高潮。  
狱寺隼人听到在他耳畔处的对方呼吸渐渐变得平稳，于是侧头用唇瓣摩挲过他的耳垂，脱下西服外套垫在微凉的桌面上，声音色情而暗哑:“失礼了。”  
他的首领因为他而喘息、呻吟、高潮。  
沢田纲吉因为高潮而暂时失去思考功能只能用余光看到翻飞的纸张、听到文件落在地板而发出的声音，天旋地转之后将那些公文粗暴地推到一边的狱寺隼人将他温柔地推倒在桌上。  
他的首领因为他而喘息、呻吟、高潮。  
身体的燥热让狱寺隼人将自己的黑色领带扯下扔掉，俯身轻轻吻向沢田纲吉的唇，仿佛那是能够缓解他此刻干渴的清泉。  
他的动作很轻，柔软的舌相互纠缠，他不希望十代目因为自己的急躁而有任何不适感。  
沢田纲吉顺势环住狱寺隼人加深了这个吻，这个吻因为刚才自己的高潮而带着些许腥膻，但温柔得并不让人排斥。  
他们吻得深情而专注，狱寺隼人用他灵巧的舌将沢田纲吉的软肉拖进自己的城池里，如同沙洲中看到绿洲的旅人吸允着对方淡淡甘甜。  
修长的指将沢田纲吉早已凌乱的衬衫上的衣扣如数解开。像是还不够不满足，狱寺的舌又闯入沢田纲吉的领域中，舔碾上颚扫过他的齿扉，不断地纠缠缠绵。  
最后他含住纲吉的下唇轻轻用舌拨弄几下后又细细描摹对方的唇纹，因为长期握着武器而生茧的手摩挲着纲吉脖颈细腻皮肤，他的唇轻贴着对方的肌肤一路向下吻过下巴、吻过喉结，手也随着吻一起在纲吉的身上游走，另一只则不安分的褪下对方本就岌岌可危的裤子然后用食指与中指抹了点放在旁边饮茶时所用的蜂蜜，抚过囊袋在慢慢用指腹按压后庭边缘。  
轻咬住那因为性欲高潮而变硬的乳首，另一边也没有被冷漠对待，狱寺用手轻轻揉捏逗弄。  
这就像是平稳的涓流中投下一颗石子，在这纯粹而愈渐减弱的快感细流中泛起涟漪，仿佛预示着新一轮的欢愉即将到来。  
后穴被抚弄试探，沢田纲吉能感觉到对方的那根手指在自己的肠壁中温柔而克制地缓缓抽插以便让第二根手指探入，胸前的安抚让身体重新躁动起来，像是隔着玻璃拿着逗猫棒逗弄猫咪般不能完全得到抚慰。  
身为成年男子的沢田纲吉并不羞于表达，或者说只要不是太过露骨他也不会那么难为情，一边像是叹息般呢喃着恋人的名字:“隼人……”一边捧着对方的发，胸膛不自觉隆起贴向对方希望得到更多慰藉。  
狱寺隼人熟知沢田纲吉的每一个动作、每一个暗示、每一个想法，他加微微加重揉捏的力道，用犬齿轻咬向外拉扯，第二根手指也顺势进入扩展，肉壁紧紧包裹着他的手指。  
有点紧，还不是时候，狱寺隼人这么想着，现在进入的话一定会弄伤十代目的，指尖又深入了一些，因为滑过敏感的某处而让身下的首领忽然颤栗呼吸也变得有些急促，他继续深入却总会在出其不意的时候退出按过那处敏感点，让沢田纲吉总是突然陷入快感的云端里，分身也变得半硬，将狱寺隼人的酒红色衬衫弄湿变成深色。  
黏稠的蜂蜜作为润滑剂的替代品恰到好处，他又进入了第三根，他揽起沢田纲吉让恋人重新靠在他的怀里，狱寺隼人在做爱的时候喜欢无时无刻都与十代目紧贴相拥，用胸膛去感受对方的炽热、对方的心跳，并且他不是很喜欢后入，因为那样他就看不到他的首领的脸。  
一只手扩张的同时，另一只手解开腰带，被束缚许久的粗壮欲望弹出。  
脸埋在狱寺隼人肩膀里的沢田纲吉通过那敏感的分身感觉到了对方那滚烫的肉柱，下意识地吞咽口水，拥有意大利血统的恋人在那种方面总正如这不可忽略尺寸有着不可忽略的优势。  
狱寺隼人低头轻轻吻了吻首领的侧颊，担心对方因为失重而摔倒，于是沾染着情欲的低沉嗓音摩挲着沢田纲吉的耳膜:“请抱紧我，十代目。”手抚上两个人的肉柱开始套弄撸动。  
与吸紧时肉壁的感觉不同骨节分明而生有茧的手带来的快感更加鲜明直接，狱寺隼人的欲望和自己的欲望紧紧相贴的同时后穴被碾过敏感点的频率越来越快，前后快感的夹击让沢田纲吉淹没在情欲的欢愉之海里，视野变得模糊，只能隐约听到恋人沉重的喘息和自己甜蜜的呻吟。  
狱寺隼人蹭了蹭恋人柔软的发梢，沢田纲吉明白他的意思于是主动仰头吻上对方的唇，正如狱寺隼人熟知他的肢体语言，他也非常了解对方索吻的暗示。  
细碎的呻吟从这深吻中逃出。  
女仆长娜奥米推着下午茶的餐车走近十代目的办公室，却发现门口站着的岚守大人的两名随身部下面容严肃的摇头禁止她入内。  
娜奥米心领神会点头表示了解，然后取出两碟慕斯蛋糕——这是十代目规定的，如果在下午茶时间遇到了同事就分发甜点或者点心，了以犒劳。要准备两套正装，女仆长这么想着然后推车离开。  
沢田纲吉感觉有一股甜蜜的电流从小腹顺着脊椎一路蔓延到脑髓深处，犹如烟花突然在他的脑中绽放开，流星划过星空拖拽着白色的尾巴，快感将他的理智和思维如数淹没在狱寺隼人的吻里。  
狱寺隼人的欲望没有消减半分依旧挺立，他将拓展的手换成了沾上白浊的那一只，后穴已足够放松，但以防万一还是需要新的润滑来保证进入的顺利。  
他扶着对方的胯调整好方便进入的角度，撑开了深色皱褶的龟头被缓缓吞下，甬道完全被肉柱填满充盈，狱寺隼人低声喘息着在完全进入的一瞬和沢田纲吉一起发出喟叹。  
“请问，我可以动了吗？”  
沢田纲吉知道狱寺隼人这样似乎完全不通情理又充满恶趣味的问询只不过是对方特殊的温柔和尊重，也明白如果自己拒绝对方真的会不再进行下去，但他实在羞于太过直白的回应，只是轻轻点着头表示允许。  
即使情欲快要完全断绝理智，狱寺隼人一开始依旧只是慢慢的抽插，担心过于猛烈粗暴的攻势会弄疼对方，但每一次抽出和进入都会稳稳碾过纲吉的敏感点，惹得他的首领轻颤呻吟分身也有再次抬头的迹象。在确认对方完全接纳适应了之后，他入侵的力度开始加大、频率开始变快。  
每一次进入，每一次在他耳边响起的甜蜜都将他本就脆弱的理性消磨掉一分又一分。  
他们如同暴风雨夜舟船上相依的渔夫，想要在这无尽翻涌的快感浪潮中找到出口，快感将他们淹没、将他们抛到极乐纯粹的情欲云端，他们遵从欲望的驱使、肌肤相贴融化在暧昧的炙热里。  
他们紧紧拥抱、深情的接吻、甜蜜的交合，沢田纲吉环抱着对方不让自己从这顶弄和快感中跌落，狱寺隼人双手扶着身下人的腰引领他一起感受欢愉。  
呻吟和喘息与肉体碰撞的音交融在一起，消失缥缈在桃色春水里。  
最终渔夫们在一道亮如白昼的闪电里，在一次最高的浪潮中冲出了困围，一同到达了真正的快感顶端。  
精液大股大股的涌出让那原本只是有些不整的酒红色衬衫变得更加凌乱，后穴也被对方的体液填满，有些跌落在木质地板上。  
狱寺隼人趴在沢田纲吉的身上，高潮后的余韵让他们只顾得急促的呼吸，像是纯真的少年那样他只是单纯用自己的唇覆上纲吉的唇。

穿上女仆长重新送来的衣物，收拾完欢愉之后的残局，狱寺隼人吻了吻沢田纲吉的手然后退下。

门外的部下看到岚守大人出来，虽然他从来不在部下面前展示什么表情但此刻他们都觉得他们的上司心情很好，两人相视确认信息后点头快步追上岚收的步伐。

狱寺隼人吻着自己的戒指，一如刚才吻着纲吉的手，呢喃着刚才对首领所说的话：

“Ti Amo”

tbc


End file.
